


The Parallels of Love and Loss (suffocation and clean air)

by SoskeBoske



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oneshot, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28303980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoskeBoske/pseuds/SoskeBoske
Summary: Soulmates are meant to be--or are they?Though soulmates are made for each other, they don’t always work out. Or, at least that’s what Oikawa and Iwaizumi find.A oneshot angst-y soulmate au for Oikawa and Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	The Parallels of Love and Loss (suffocation and clean air)

Iwaizumi reached out and pulled at the red string tied to the other’s finger. “What are you doing?” Oikawa gasped. He grabbed his hand back, keeping it from Iwaizumi.

  
  


“Tohru,” Iwaizumi began, reaching out to take Oikawa’s hand again. This time reaching out just to hold it, not seeming to have an ulterior motive. Oikawa let him, looking away. 

  
  


“Hajime, I--what are you doing?” Oikawa stammered through the sobs that were going to take him at any moment. 

  
  


“We both know this wasn’t how it was supposed to be.” 

  
  


Iwaizumi used his free hand to reach up and direct Oikawa’s face to face his own. 

  
  


“No,” Oikawa cried, shaking his head. “ _No_ . The universe made us soulmates for a reason. We were brought together _for a reason_.” Oikawa’s speaking was interrupted by sobs, tears pouring down his face. “I love you.”

  
  


Iwaizumi shook his head. 

  
  


He pulled his sleeve over his hand and wiped at Oikawa’s tears. “Tohru, this isn’t going to work out.” Tears pricked at the edge of Iwaizumi’s eyes, he blinked them back afraid to let Oikawa see them. 

  
  


So he pulled Oikawa close to him in an embrace.

  
  


Oikawa wrapped his arms around Iwaizumi and buried his head into the other’s shoulder. Iwaizumi could feel the wet of Oikawa’s tears through the thin fabric of his jacket. 

  
  


“We can make it work. This was meant to be-- _we_ were meant to be,” Oikawa sobbed. He was reaching out for a raft in this raging sea. But Iwaizumi wasn’t there to keep him from drowning. 

  
  


He pulled Oikawa out of the embrace, looking across at him. He shook his head once again. 

  
  


“I’m sorry, Tohru.”

Oikawa watched paralyzed in dread as Iwaizumi untied the knot that had connected the two of them their entire lives. 

  
  


He stared helplessly as Iwaizumi let the knot fall off his finger. And they watched as the thread fell, disappearing before it even hit the ground. Leaving nothing to hold them together. Nothing to stop Iwaizumi from leaving Oikawa there. 

  
  


So he left as there wasn’t a thing keeping him. Nothing reaching out and returning him to the other as there had been in the past. No suffocating string yanking at his finger as if it was pulling at his heartstrings. 

  
  


For once he could finally breathe. 

  
  


He took his first deep breath of clean air. 

  
  


Iwaizumi finally felt free. He had no obligation to Oikawa anymore. No obligation to the man who had taught him to love and to hate. The man he had wasted his entire life up to this point on. 

  
  


So he walked away. 

  
  


Nothing left connecting the two of them.

  
  


Nothing kept him there with Oikawa. 

  
  


Oikawa watched, tears pouring down his face, as Iwaizumi walked away, leaving him. He couldn’t fathom a life alone; he couldn’t fathom living a life without Iwaizumi. 

  
  


He felt suffocated. 

  
  


Oikawa for the first time felt so alone in the world--the world he used to share with Iwaizumi. The world that had brought him to Iwaizumi. The harsh world that had split them up. 

  
  


The universe that he used to thank for bringing Iwaizumi to him he now cursed for taking Iwaizumi away from him. He was trapped in the world that he used to feel so free in. 

  
  


Devisated, he watched as Iwaizumi left. 

  
  


Nothing to ever bring Iwaizumi back to him. 

  
  


Nothing leading him back to Iwaizumi. 

  
  


Nothing to ever bring the two of them back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fanfiction!  
> I had this idea for a while and wanted to write it but didn’t think I could write a whole fic for it.  
> I really liked the idea of a soulmate au where their relationship doesn’t work out and their soulmate marks disappear or one of them erases the marks, so that’s what I wrote. I wanted to write like a crazy depressing one where the soulmate marks just vanish over time and there’s nothing connecting them or keeping them together anymore and they just drift apart over time, but I couldn’t write that in a oneshot. So I wrote it more suddenly for this one.  
> Feel free to write a whole fic with this concept because I would love to read it!


End file.
